


Castiel Becomes a Hero

by moomoo42



Series: Reincarnated characters [8]
Category: Supernatural, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adoption, Cute Castiel (Supernatural), Established Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Fluff, GLITTER!!!, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, Kirishima Eijirou is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Married Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Nightmares, Oblivious Castiel (Supernatural), POV Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, POV Castiel (Supernatural), POV First Person, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Protective Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Ramen, Reincarnation, Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic is a Dork, Young Castiel (Supernatural), a rubber duck called Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoo42/pseuds/moomoo42
Summary: Castiel is reincarnated as a human in the My Hero Academia universe. He has a lot of the abilities he had as an angel except a lot weaker and people call them his quirk.Will he become a hero?
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta & Castiel, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Kirishima Eijirou & Castiel, Yamada Hizashi & Castiel
Series: Reincarnated characters [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621759
Comments: 51
Kudos: 358





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and just had to write it.

'LIVE AGAIN CASTIEL'

When I open my eyes everything is blurred and sound is muffled. I cannot control my limbs or my wings and I feel... weak? Like I want to close my eyes and sleep... but... I do not need sleep... I should not need sleep. But even as I think that I am drifting off into darkness.

&&&

I am left in a tiny body on the doorstep of a place filled with small humans. I still have my wings which humans seem to be able to see now and I can feel my grace deep down only just out of reach, but now I have to eat, drink, sleep and urinate like a human. The humans here are weird. Some have special abilities while others have things like horns or extra limbs, and they are all a lot more colorful. I may not be in the same dimension as before.

&&&

I find out that the place I am in is called an 'orphanage' where young humans go when they have nowhere else... does that mean I am human now? Even with my grace?

&&&

I have been at the 'orphanage' a year when they tell me that the strange abilities are called quirks and apparently I am to get one when I turn four if my wings are not it already. I just shrug and continue to read the book that they think I am too young to understand.

&&&

It is my second year at the 'orphanage' when they take me to a healer or as they call them, a 'doctor' because they think that I am 'to mature' and 'detached'. The doctor tells them that I am showing signs of being autistic. That seems to annoy them. We get back and I continue to read. Human novels are fascinating.

&&&

When I am four I reach my grace for the first time to heal a birds wing. I pass out.

&&&

I am five and watching the grass grow when one of the 'children' that seems to enjoy shoving and tripping me walks over.

"Yes?" I ask turning my gaze to them. They shiver.

"Oh my God!" Father? "You're such a freak! Why don't you just leave!" They storm away. They want me to leave? With a shrug, I stretch out my wings and fly away.

&&&

I live on the streets happily enough. I find a coat like my old one. It is too big, but I like it. It reminds me of home. I get hungry or cold but I am fine. Sometimes I get attacked but I do not smite them. Humans are fragile and I do not wish to kill them so with a touch to their temple I send them to sleep. I spend most days healing injuries or helping humans with 'chores' for food. I sometimes feel sad when I see a child with their family... I do not know why.

&&&

I am walking through an ally when I am grabbed from behind and held against someones chest, squashing my wings uncomfortably as they hold a knife to my throat.

"Don't come any closer!" they shout turning to a very tired looking man wearing mostly black with a grey scarf and yellow... glasses? No... goggles?

"The kid has nothing to do with this. Let. him. go." the man growls. 

Am I a hostage? That is not good. I reach up slowly and touch two fingers to the temple of the person who is holding me. They collapse in a dead faint dropping me as they do. I roll with the fall before laying there on my back. The clouds are so pretty... I should watch them more often.

"Hey, kid. You okay?" the man asks his voice... quieter? Softer?

"I am fine."

"Where are your parents?"

"Father is up there," I reply pointing to the clouds above us.

"Your Mother?"

"Mother? I... do not have a Mother."

"Okay. Where do you live?" I sit up and look around. We are close to the place I sleep so I point towards it. "Can you take me there?" he asks. I nod and stand. As I ruffle my feathers, and dust off my coat he does something on a... mobile device? We wait for a few minutes until a man arrives and gives us a strange look before he takes away the person who took me hostage. The tired man then asks me to show him the way to where I live. So I start to walk. We soon arrive at my cardboard box with a blanket and pillow a nice man once gave me. I sit own and look up at the man expectantly. I did what he asked. What now? "You... sleep here?" he sounds sad.

"Yes?" Did I do something to upset him?

"No wonder you're so thin. Why aren't you in a foster home or an orphanage?" 

I furrow my brows in confusion as I answer, "they asked me to leave." The man looks pained. "Are you alright?" I think through what I have to offer... not much. "Would you like to sit?" I move over so that there is room on the blanket. He kneels in front of me instead.

"Why don't you come home with me to get something to eat and then I can find somewhere for you to stay which has an actual roof." I tilt my head to the side in thought. A place to stay? That would help with hunger and the cold. I nod. He seems relieved as he bends down, picks me up and holds me against him, his arms wrapped around my back, carefully avoiding my wings. I do not know why. I could walk, or fly. I open my mouth to say that before shutting it again. Maybe I should just stay here. It is... nice


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter!

"What's your name?" the man asks as he scales rooftops with me held safely in his arms.

I think back to the orphanage but do not remember what I was called so I just reply with, "Castiel... What about you?"

"...Aizawa..." he answers hesitantly. He stops on top of a building and walks through the roof entrance. He takes me down a few flights of stairs and down a hallway stopping in front of a door and pulling out some keys. "We're here," he announces as he unlocks the door and takes me inside, placing me on the couch. "Is there anything you can't eat?" he asks.

I tilt my head to the side in confusion as I answer with a hesitant, "no?" He nods and makes his way into the kitchen.

I wait for a few minutes in silence watching the clouds through the window when he returns with a glass of milk and a bowl of something that smells delicious. He places it on the small table in front of me letting me see that it is noodles in some kind of broth. I slip off the couch, being careful of my wings as I do, and sit in front of it.

I put my hands together and say, "thank you for the food," as I was taught to at the orphanage before I dig into the noodles. They are delicious. Aizawa sits on the couch around a meter from me and goes through some papers as I eat.

I ignore him, enjoying my food, until the door bangs open and a loud voice calls, "Shou! I'm home!" I put my hands over my ears when it hurts them and look to Aizawa for help. A man with long blond hair walks in and Aizawa glares at him and says something I cannot hear from under my hands before gesturing to me. The man gains a guilty look and Aizawa gestures for me to take my hands off my ears. I do so reluctantly with a suspicious glare to the loud man.

"I'm sorry little listener! I didn't know anyone else was here," he explains his voice lowered as he gives Aizawa a significant look.

"Little listener?" I ask, confused.

"It's a nickname," he explains. I nod in understanding. He kneels down in front of me and continues to speak, "I'm Hizashi Yamada Aizawa. What's your name?"

"Castiel," I reply before tilting my head to the side in question. "Are you two related?"

"No. We're married." I hum in understanding and go back to my food as they have a hushed conversation across the room. I finish the noodles and drink the broth before turning to the others in the room.

"What should I call you?" I ask.

"Shouta's fine."

"You can call me Hizashi!" I open my mouth to reply but all that comes out is a yawn. "Come on little listener, let's get you in the bath then you can go to bed." Hizashi steps forward holding his arms out to me. I tilt my head to the side in question. He gets a strange look on his face which he quickly covers before asking, "can I pick you up?" I nod and let him lift me off the floor and into his arms.

'Bath time' as Hizashi called it was interesting. There were bubbles everywhere and Hizashi kept trying to get me to do something with a 'rubber duck' I am not sure what. I just ended up holding it the whole time. We then covered my body, hair, and wings with the bubbles before rinsing them off with warm water. It was quite an enjoyable experience. Once I was clean and dry I was given a shirt that fell below my knees, set on a bed, tucked in and then with a 'goodnight', they left me alone. I lay still on my back staring at the white ceiling in thought. Shouta said he was going to let me stay somewhere with a roof... this place has a roof. Will I be staying here? Or maybe I will be sent back to the orphanage...

... I hope they let me stay here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should he stay with them?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aizawa POV

I'm chasing a villain with a knife who was trying to mug someone when said villain grabs an unsuspecting boy with Black hair, black wings and blue eyes like the ocean, wearing a too-big trench coat and a blank but somehow innocent expression as he's hauled into the villains' arms and held with a knife to his throat.

"Don't come any closer!" the villain shouts turning back to me.

"The kid has nothing to do with this. Let. him. go." I demand.

The villain opens their mouth to continue when the boy reaches up slowly and touches two fingers to the temple of the villain. They fall like a puppet with their strings cut dropping the boy as they do. He rolls with the fall before laying there on his back staring calmly at the sky like he wasn't just used as a hostage with a knife held at his throat. 

"Hey, kid. You okay?" I ask keeping my voice non-threatening as I can.

"I am fine," he replies not moving from his place on the ground.

"Where are your parents?" I ask.

"Father is up there," he replies pointing to the sky above us. Does he mean heaven?

"Your Mother?"

"Mother? I... do not have a Mother." I close my eyes and hold back a sad sigh before continuing.

"Okay. Where do you live?" He sits up and looks around before pointing towards where I'm guessing he lives. "Can you take me there?" I ask not wanting to leave him alone. He nods and stands, ruffling his feathers, and dusting off his coat. I look down at my phone to hide a smile as I send out a message for an officer to be sent to take care of the villain. I wait for the officer to take away the villain ignoring the confused look he gives me when he sees the kid. "Can we go?" I ask. He doesn't answer just starts walking in the direction he pointed in earlier. After a few minutes, we arrive at a small cardboard box with an old blanket and pillow. He... stays here? The boy sits down and looks up at me expectantly. "You... sleep here?" I ask quietly.

"Yes?" the boy sounds confused and it breaks my heart just a little.

"No wonder you're so thin. Why aren't you in a foster home or an orphanage?"

he furrows his brows adorably in confusion as he says, "they asked me to leave." I try and fail to hide my heart shattering at that. "Are you alright?" He asks looking worried. God, this kid is like an angel. "Would you like to sit?" he asks moving over to make room on the blanket and I just want to hug him... which is a new feeling for me. I kneel down in front of him instead.

"Why don't you come home with me to get something to eat and then I can find somewhere for you to stay which has an actual roof," I offer. He tilts his head to the side in thought. I almost cross my fingers as I wait. I don't want to leave him out here but I also don't want to force him to come with me After a few seconds he gives a small nod. I let out a small relieved breath as I bend down to pick him up. I hold him against me, being careful of his wings as I wrap an arm around him. The boy tenses for a second and I almost put him back down realizing I should have asked him first, but then he relaxes. So I start making my way home.

"What's your name?" I ask as I scale the rooftops the boy securely in my arms.

The boy hesitates for a second before replying with, "Castiel... What about you?"

"...Aizawa..." I reply. I stop on top of my apartment building and walk through the roof entrance. I take him down to my apartment and pull out the keys. "We're here," I announce as I unlock the door. I place Castiel on the couch and ask, "Is there anything you can't eat?"

He tilts his head to the side in confusion before hesitantly saying, "no?" I nod. I'll need to take him to the doctor later to check for allergies and to see if he has all of his vaccinations. Instant ramen should be safe for now.

It takes a few minutes to make the ramen and I hesitate on the drink before choosing milk. I make my way to the couch and place the ramen and milk on the coffee table in front of Castiel. He slips off the couch and sits in front of it.

He puts his hands together and says, "thank you for the food," before he starts to eat. His face lights up and I hide a soft smile as I sit on the couch and start going through some paperwork.

It's silent except the sound of eating and papers shuffling until the door bangs open and a familiar voice calls, "Shou! I'm home!" Castiel puts his hands over his ears and winces in pain, looking to me for help. I turn to Hizashi as he walks in and glare. 

"I brought a kid home and you just scared him," I say gesturing to Castiel. Hizashi spots Castiel and guilt overtakes his features. Knowing that he will now stay quiet I gesture for Castiel to take his hands off his ears. He does so reluctantly with a suspicious glare to Hizashi.

"I'm sorry little listener! I didn't know anyone else was here," Hizashi says quietly as he gives me a look that tells me he wants to know more later.

"Little listener?" Castiel asks, confused.

"It's a nickname," Hizashi explains. Castiel nods in understanding. Hizashi kneels down in front of Castiel as he continues to speak, "I'm Hizashi Yamada Aizawa. What's your name?"

"Castiel," he replies before tilting his head to the side in question. "Are you two related?" I hold back a snort.

"No. We're married." Castiel hums in understanding before deciding to ignore us and goes back to eating. Hizashi takes this chance to pull me across the room. 

"What happened?" he asks in a whisper. So I explain. I explain how he was taken hostage, how I found out he was homeless, and how I offered to take him off the streets. Hizashi nods in understanding. "Good. It's dangerous out there especially for a kid, even a kid who can put people to sleep and fly."

I'm about to reply when Castiel asks, "What should I call you?"

"Shouta's fine," I reply.

"You can call me Hizashi!" Castiel yawns widely. "Come on little listener, let's get you in the bath then you can go to bed." Hizashi steps forward holding his arms out to Castiel. I start to get angry at the confused look this gets them. The only way he wouldn't know what this means is if he didn't get picked up much before... or at all. I'm going to find these people who would kick a kid out of an orphanage and they will regret it. "Can I pick you up?" Hizashi asks pulling me from my thoughts. 

As Hizashi takes Castiel to bathe, I pull out my laptop and look up 'Castiel'. When that has no results I put in his description. A boy who looks exactly like Castiel except with the name Haruto comes up. It says here that he ran away from the orphanage, but Castiel said he was told to leave. I don't want to send him back or... anywhere. Hizashi walks in looking somehow happy and sad. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"He didn't know how to play with a rubber duck," he says quietly. I look him up and down. He's obviously already as attached as I am.

I turn my laptop around to show him the screen. "How do you feel about adopting a kid?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait!

_"Hey! Assbutt!" I throw the Molotov and Michael goes up in flames and disappears. Lucifer turns to me with Sams face, raises his hand and..._

I wake to warmth and softness, feeling like I forgot something. I am definitely not in my cardboard box. I am in a room, on a bed. I remember, I am at Shouta and Hizashis' house. I sit up and look around seeing a wardrobe, a desk, a bookshelf, and a small table beside the bed I am on. On the table is a lamp, a glass of water and... the rubber duck from 'bath time' last night? I should return it. I stand and take the glass of water and rubber duck with me as I leave the room. Shouta is sitting at the table writing on paper while Hizashi does something in the kitchen.

"Morning little listener," Hizashi says, smiling brightly once he spots me. I place the items in my hands on the counter before him.

"You left these in my room," I explain at his confused expression.

"Yes, well, the water is in case you got thirsty, and we thought you might want to keep the rubber duck."

"Keep it?" I ask.

"Yeah. It's all yours if you want it." I slowly reach up and take it back, cradling it to my chest.

"I will look after it," I promise as seriously as I can. He looks away at this, holding one hand over his mouth and the other to his chest. I would ask if he was ok but his eyes are crinkled in a happy way.

"Would you like to name it?" he asks once he regains control of himself.

"Name it?"

"Of course. It needs a good name." A good name? I look down at the duck.

"Dean. I'll call it Dean."

"That's a great name! Now, do you like pancakes?"

"I have not tried them."

Hizashi gasps a hand to his chest. Is he... okay? "You haven't tried pancakes?" he exclaims. "They're amazing! Go sit with Shouta, I'll bring some over." I nod hesitantly and move to sit at the table.

"Did you sleep well?" Shouta asks looking up from his writing.

"Yes." He stares for a second before nodding and going back to his papers.

"Here you go, little listener! Would you like syrup on that? Or maybe jam?"

"Jam." I had jam on bread in the orphanage.

"Jam it is!" he yells. Once the 'pan cakes' are completely covered in jam, I start to eat.

"They are delicious," I say truthfully, going back for another bite. For some reason this makes Hizashi smile brightly.

"We need to buy you some new clothes today," Aizawa says. A slight frown covers my face as I grasp my coat. Aizawa sees this and sighs. "You can keep the coat Castiel, but it needs to be washed." I look down at it... it is quite dirty. With a small nod, I pull it off and look up to him for instruction.

When he only raises an eyebrow in return, I explain, "how do I wash it?"

"Don't worry we'll do it later, just put it on the back of your chair and finish eating." I do as I am asked. Afterward, I am taken out to the 'car' and am driven to the 'mall'. They lead me inside and into a clothing shop.

"Is there anything you want?" Hizashi asks as he starts grabbing things. I look around before I look down at myself. Is there anything I even need? Do I not have enough already? But Hizashi is looking at me with expectant eyes so I take another look around and spot a big black jumper with strange flaps on the hood. It looks comfortable, but I already have my coat. Shouta must have spotted where I was looking since he takes it and holds it out in front of me.

"But I already have my coat?" I question.

"Do you want this?" he asks. I look at the jumper. It does look comfortable. I nod slowly. "Then you can have it. You need more than one outfit anyway." He hands it to me and I gently take it into my arms. It's soft. Hizashi takes some more things then they pay as we leave. I watch him hand over the money and frown. People work to earn that... right?

Seeing my frown Hizashi crouches in front of me and asks, "What's wrong Castiel?"

"I do not have money." At his raised eyebrow I continue. "Should I work to pay you back?" They both look like they are in pain again, but before I can ask if they are ok Shouta kneels next to Hizashi.

"Castiel. Listen to me. As long as you're a kid you don't have to work or pay for necessities like clothes. That's an adults' job. Okay?" he explains. I nod slowly with furrowed brows still confused but excepting the answer easily.

"Great! Now let's go to the toy shop!" Hizashi yells his face alight with excitement.

"Toy shop?"

"Yeah! What toys do you want?" he asks as we enter the store.

"But I already have Dean?" I reply as I pull Dean from my pocket, holding the rubber duck for them both to see.

"You can have more than one toy!" Hizashi answers. I look to Shouta for help.

"Ok," he says as he starts to walk grabbing things as he talks. "We'll get you some pencils and textas, we have paper for you to draw on at home. Now you just need to pick one toy for yourself and that should be enough for today at least." Choose one thing? I look around until my eyes land on a figure that looks a little like Hizashi.

"That's me! In my hero costume," Hizashi pipes up.

"Hero?" I ask.

"Yeah! Shouta and I are heroes!"

"... Can I have that?" Hizashis' whole face lights up with happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

Once we are back at the place Hizashi and Shouta live, I make my way to the couch to look over some of the new things I was given. I first take the jumper with flaps on the hood which Shouta told me were meant to be cat ears and pull it on. Next, I take Dean and mini Hizashi and place them next to me. I leave the rest of the clothes in their bags and instead pull out the drawing supplies, I would like to try to draw something.

"Castiel." I turn to see Shouta walking up behind me.

"Shouta, could I have some paper?" I ask. He looks down at the pack of colouring pencils in my hand with a small smile.

"Sure, but let's do that after lunch, okay? Hizashi and I have something to ask you anyway," he replies. I nod in agreement, putting the drawing supplies away.

I then follow Shouta to the table where there is a familiar smell. I perk up and turn to Shouta with hopeful eyes as I ask, "Is this the food you gave me yesterday?"

"It's called ramen and it's better than yesterday since it isn't instant." I hop up onto a chair excited to try it.

"Cas?" I blink and turn to Hizashi at the nickname that I haven't been called since Sam and Dean. "What would you like to drink?"

I shake away the memories of those two, missing the worried looks the two currently with me exchange.

"Can I have the same as yesterday?" I ask.

"Milk?" I nod at Shouta happily and soon we are all sitting at the table eating that ramen which is better than yesterday just like Shouta said. Once we finish Hizashi and Shouta turn to me with hesitant and nervous looks. I tilt my head in confusion. Why are they nervous... unless... Are they going to ask me to leave? I feel my wings droop and my eyes start to feel a strange burning sensation. I feel something drip down my cheek and reach up to touch it. It's... water? I'm crying? I have never cried before.

"Cas? What's wrong?" I look up to see that Hizashi is kneeling in front of me, Shouta standing behind him. When did they leave their seats? "Why are you crying?" I look back to Hizashi and open my mouth to speak only to choke on a sob. What happened? I have never been this emotional before...

"Castiel, please tell us... we can't help if we don't know what's wrong," Shouta says looking a little panicked.

"I..." I sniffle trying to hold back tears. "I do not want to..."

"You don't want to what?"

"Please do not make me leave..." I wipe my eyes with the sleeve of my jumper berating myself for my weakness. Why am I feeling sad? I am used to being alone.

"Why do you think we'd do that?" I look up at Hizashi at the question to see that he looks genuinely confused.

"You... you were not going to ask me to leave?" I mumble feeling a small spark of hope in my chest.

"Of course not. We..." He reaches back pulling Shouta down so he is kneeling in front of me too. "... were going to ask if you would like for us to adopt you?"

"Adopt?" I ask weakly.

"Yeah," Shouta starts. "We would like to be your dads." I stare at them in disbelief. My dads? But father... I suddenly feel a familiar warmth rush through me. Father... wants me to stay with them? I feel a few more tears slip free which is strange since I do not feel sad any more. I let small smile onto my face as I nod.

"I would like that." Hizashis face lights up and Shouta has the biggest smile that I have ever seen on his face.

We spend the rest of the night watching a movie, my plans to draw forgotten until I am already in bed drifting off to sleep.

&&&

_Dean stares up at me pleadingly as I snap his neck. I drop his lifeless body to the ground and move to where I know another Dean will be waiting just like the many before him. But instead of Dean like I expected Hizashi is standing there, looking at me with his usual bright smile. I go to say something or even smile back, but my lips do not move. Instead, my body moves without my permission to stand in front of him. My hand reaches up to lay on his forehead and... No... no! With a bright flash, his body falls to the ground his eyes burned out. I want to scream, to kneel and try to heal him, but instead, I turn to... Shouta? No! Not him to... He looks at me with kind eyes and says, "Castiel! Castiel, It's just a nightmare you need to..._

&&&

"... Wake up!"

I bolt upright with a sob looking around wildly. I am in a bedroom, not that white empty place and Shouta is sitting next to me looking worried. But where is... "Hizashi?" I croak ignoring my sore throat.

"I'm here." I turn to see Hizashi sitting on my other side alive with his eyes still intact.

"You..." I choke back another sob. "You are okay?"

"I'm fine. Did something bad happen to me in your dream?" he asks gently. I nod not willing to say any more.

"Do you want to sleep with us tonight?" Shouta asks as he stands. I nod quickly, I do not want to be alone. He gives me a small smile as he lifts me into his arms and walks into his and Hizashis room Hizashi right behind us. He lays me down in the middle of their bed and they get in on either side of me. Hizashi hums quietly while Shouta runs his fingers through my hair until I fall asleep feeling safer than I ever have since I got to this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who from UA do you want Castiel to meet first?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I was doing a few chapters on one of my other stories.

I add the last few details to my drawing of the tree across the playground from me. I do not understand why Hizashi was so worried about sending me to this 'school'. None of the kids have been 'mean' as he thought they would be, but that might be because I left to sit on my own and draw as soon as we were let out of class. I place my pencil and sketchbook away and take out Dean with a sigh. He also asked me to make a friend which I would not know how to do even without his other request of avoiding 'bullies' when I do not know anything about these 'bullies' except that they are supposed to be mean. A pained shout has me standing and walking towards the noise. I arrive to a group of laughing kids standing around a black haired boy curled up on the ground crying. Why are they not helping him? 

"Oh!" The group turns to me at the noise. "You must be bullies!" I announce, proud at my conclusion.

"Hah!? You want to be next you little freak!" I tilt my head to the side in confusion. Next for what? "Wait... is that a rubber duck?" I look down at Dean missing the kid getting close enough to swipe him from my hands. "Why do you have a rubber duck!" 

"Please give it back," I try to ask politely.

"Why should I do that?" the kid sneers.

"Hizashi gave it to me and I promised to look after it. I can't break my promise," I answer holding my hand out for Dean.

"Or maybe I should destroy it!" the kid shouts reaching for its head. I straighten instantly and my eyes widen. They would not... right? Just as their fingers start to wrap around Deans head another hand snatches him to safety. I blink back tears and turn to Deans saviour. It is the boy from earlier. His cheeks are stained with tears and he is shaking with fear.

"Th... that's pretty manly, trying to keep your promise," he says with a shaky smile as he hands Dean back to me unharmed. I am confused with what he means by manly but gratefully take Dean back.

"Who said you could try to play hero! We already told you, with a weak quirk like yours you'll never be a hero!" the 'bully' yells. I look between Deans saviour and the 'bully' in confusion.

"But he is a hero?" They both look at me in shock. "I do not know what his quirk is, but I do not think it matters. He saved Dean from you, so he is a hero to me." Deans saviors shocked expression morphs into a bright smile. "Which would make you the villain," I continue, turning to the 'bully' who still looks shocked.

He stays that way for a moment, before he mutters, "whatever." and marches off. I shrug and tuck Dean safely into my pocket... wait! This is my chance! I turn to Deans saviour and say, "I am Castiel." Since we cannot become friends if he does not know my name. He jumps slightly at being jolted out of his thoughts.

"Oh! I'm Eijirou," he replies with a hesitant smile. Ok. This is it. I do not know another way of doing this so I shall just ask.

"Will you be my friend Eijirou?" His hesitant smile brightens.

&&&

Hizashi and I wait in the car in front of Castiels school. Hizashi is almost bouncing in his seat next to me with nerves. He's been worried all day... well, so have I but to more manageable levels. My thoughts are interrupted by Castiel hopping into the car. Hizashi is immediately talking before I can even greet him.

"How was your first day? There weren't any bullies, right? We can move you to a different school if..."

"Hizashi," I interrupt. "Let him talk." We both turn to him expectantly.

"Well, there were bullies," Hizashi gasps. "they tried to hurt Dean, but Eijirou saved him."

"And Eijirou is?" I ask. Castiel lights up his wings fluffing up like they do when he's happy or excited.

"He is my friend," he says with a small smile.

"You made a friend?!" Hizashi exclaims like we'd just won the lottery.

"I asked and he said yes. Then we played heroes and villains."

"You... did?" I ask unsure. Last time Hizashi had tried to play heroes and villains with him lunch was burned, a lamp broke and Hizashi ended up covered in paint and glitter... we don't own glitter.

"Yes. I was the villain and Eijirou was the hero. He had to save Dean," he explains holding the rubber duck out in front of him. Huh. Maybe last time was because Hizashi... "but now glitter is banned from school and we are not allowed animals in the classroom." Nevermind. "Which I do not understand. It was only one snake."

"SNAKE?!" Hizashi squawks almost crashing into a tree. Lucky I used my quirk on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GLITTER!!!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you want to happen next?


End file.
